A Summerfull of One Shots
by TwinkleFae
Summary: The summer between Twilight and New Moon was perfect - or was it? A series of one shots exploring the early days of Edward and Bella's relationship, and the events leading up to their break up.


**A Summer-full of One Shots**

**Summary: The summer between Twilight and New Moon was perfect - or was it? A series of one shots exploring Edward and Bella at the beginning of their relationship, and the events leading up to their break up.**

**I will not be updating on any particular schedule.**

**Thanks to Jeannie for all her help.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

**A Sick Day**

I coughed, and pried my eyes open. 7:27 am. My head was throbbing, and I groaned as I rolled over. I was sore all over, but pulled myself out of bed and started to get dressed. I grabbed at tissue and blew my nose, wincing at the pressure in my sinuses. I was up early; it would be good to get to work early. I was still a new employee at Newton's Outfitters, and wanted to make a good impression.

I hobbled down the stairs, glad that there wasn't anyone home to see me. Charlie had left for the station before dawn, and Edward was spending some time at home with Carlisle and Esme. It didn't make sense for him to watch me sleep and then say goodbye so that I could go to work for 9 am.

I dug around in a junk filled cabinet until I found the bottle of Tylenol and took two. I couldn't call in sick; I'd only just started and I couldn't let them think I was unreliable. I really needed this job.

The pills dulled the pounding in my head enough for me to choke down a slice of peanut butter toast. I drank a glass of orange juice, hoping that the vitamin C would help me feel better. I blew my nose and stuffed my pockets with Kleenex before I headed out to the truck. When the engine roared to life I took a moment to regret how loud the engine was. Then I wiped my nose and pulled out of the driveway.

Even though I'd gotten up early, I arrived at Newton's only five minutes before my shift started. I groaned; apparently I was moving in slow motion.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called as I walked into the shop.

"Hey Mike," I said, sniffling.

"Woah! You don't sound too good."

I blushed. "It's just a cold," I said, as best I could around my stuffed up nose, "I'm fine." I coughed hard, covering my mouth with a tissue.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but shrugged. "I guess I'll do the counter stuff today," he said, ducking his head nervously. He still wasn't used to giving orders. "and you can stack the new fishing tackle?"

I nodded, relieved that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I coughed again, and headed to the back room to get to work.

The store was moderately busy, and Mike spent most of his time either behind the counter ringing people up or showing customers the merchandise.

I plugged away steadily at the tackle, more aware each moment of how sore I was and how much my head hurt. I coughed frequently, sending pain shooting through my temples.

Near noon we hit a lull and Mike came over to check on me. "How are you doing? You really don't look too good."

"I'm fine," I said, standing up straight from where I'd been bent over the tackle. My head swam, and I grabbed at the shelf as a dizzy spell hit.

"Bella! Are you all right?" Mike asked frantically, panicking as I sunk to the floor, pulling my knees up so that I could put my head between them.

"Just a little dizzy," I said weakly, my face flaming with embarrassment.

"You sit there, I'm gonna call my Mom down." I tried to protest, but another fit of coughing hit and I couldn't get the words out in time.

The Newton's lived next door to the store, so by the time I was able to stand Mrs. Newton was coming in the door.

"Bella honey, how are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine really," I said again, coughing. "I'm sorry for disrupting your day off."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Now, how are we going to get you home?"

I shook my head. "I've got my truck," I started, but she interrupted me.

"You are in no state to be driving! I'll just give Charlie a call at the station and..."

"No!" I choked out, before coughing hard. "No, he's working. Umm..." I blushed again. "I'll just call Edward then, and he'll pick me up."

I walked to the desk and picked up the phone. I coughed as I dialled the familiar number of Edward's cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered, his smooth voice soothing to my ear.

"Hi, Edward?" I said, my voice croaking.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling very well and Mrs. Newton doesn't think I should drive myself home. Would you mind..." I stopped. I shouldn't be disrupting the limited time he spent with Carlisle and Esme.

"Would you like me to come and get you?" he asked gently.

"Well, I just thought, Charlie's working, so..." I babbled before my cough overtook me again.

"I'm on my way. I love you," he said, and hung up.

I blew my nose, and looked up at Mrs. Newton's expectant face.

"I tink he wab already id towd" I said, my speech affected by my stuffed up nose. I had to explain how Edward would arrive so fast; there was no way he'd drive at legal speeds.

"I'll go and get your bag, hon. Just sit there for a minute and rest. You're still awfully pale."

I sank gratefully onto the little stool behind the counter. I ached all over.

An incredibly short time later, the silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. Edward jogged carefully into the store, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"Bella!" he said, coming to stand next to me and moving as though he were going to pick me up.

"I can walk!" I said angrily.

"Here's your purse!" Mrs. Newton said cheerily as she handed it to me, apparently amused by Edward and me.

"Thanks," I said in a more polite tone. I stood up and started to walk out, and Edward followed.

In the car, silence sat heavily between us.

"Just got sick suddenly?" Edward asked carefully as we left the store behind us.

I sighed. "No, I didn't feel great when I woke up and it's been getting worse all morning."

"Why didn't you just stay home? Or go home, when you started to feel worse?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm new. I can't afford for them to think that I'm unreliable. You're the one who's enthusiastic about college. I'll need money if I go."

"You don't need that job. I've got more than enough money for both of us."

I shrugged. I was too tired to have this argument again. I turned to stare out of the car window and realized that we were no where near Charlie's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"My house. I want Carlisle to have a look at you."

"It's only a cold."

"It's not 'only a cold', Bella. You nearly lost consciousness. Newton came very close to calling an ambulance."

"It's either a bad cold, or a touch of flu," I said irritably. "Either way I don't need a doctor, I need to go to bed."

"Flu?" Edward said quietly. "You really think that's not a big deal? Flu? Influenza?"

I cursed my careless words. "It's not the same thing."

"Oh? How is it different?"

I took a deep breath and was about to launch into a tirade about the miracles of modern medicine when I was overcome by a long and painful bout of coughing. Edward was panicking as I sucked in lungfuls of air in between coughs.

"Bella, I'm sorry, are you all right?"

By the time I could speak, we were pulling into the driveway.

"I'm all right," I said in a gravelly voice, wincing at the pain in my raw throat.

"That's why we're going to see Carlisle," Edward said resolutely.

I rolled my eyes, but clearly there was no changing his mind.

Edward opened my car door seconds after we stopped in the garage, and insisted on carrying me into the house, much to my embarrassment.

"Bella!" Esme called from the kitchen as Edward lay me on the couch, "I'm so sorry that you're not feeling well. Can I get you anything?"

Before I could open my mouth to say no, Edward said, "A glass of water, please Esme?" I glared at him. He handed me the water. "I'm sure you're thirsty," he said smugly.

"Yes, but I don't want to impose on Esme..."

"It's no imposition, dear!" Esme smiled from the kitchen.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Carlisle, coming in from his office.

"Bella's sick," said Edward answering for me again.

"It's just a cold," I insisted, coughing, "I'm sorry to be bothering you on your day off."

"It's not a bother at all. Describe your cold for me."

"Well, I was a bit tired yesterday and when I woke up this morning I had a headache, my nose was running, and I was coughing." I coughed and sipped my water before continuing. "I took some Tylenol and went to work. I stood up too fast and had a dizzy spell so they sent me home. I'm fine."

Carlisle ran his cold hands down from behind my ears to my jaw, checking my glands.

"Any fever?" he asked?

"Not really," I mumbled.

"Your nose is running, is it clear?"

I blushed. "Yes."

He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to my lungs. "Lungs are clear," he said.

"Are you coughing anything up?"

"No."

"I think you have a cold," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest."

I nodded, and smiled back.

Edward glowered. "Really? That's it?"

"She'll be fine, Edward. Now take her home so that she can get some sleep."

I walked victoriously back to the car, Edward muttering to Carlisle and Esme the whole way.

"I told you I was fine," I said, as we pulled out of the garage. I coughed and blew my nose.

"Of course. I just worry when you are sick. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Well there's only one way I know of to make sure that it never happens again." I said bitterly.

He looked at me instead of the road. "NO. Bella, you don't know what you are asking for."

"I'm asking to spend forever with you. I fail to see how that's a bad thing." I said, coughing again.

"And that's how I know you don't understand what you are asking for," he said in an equally bitter tone.

I coughed again, and blew my nose. Edward looked remorseful. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be arguing with you when you are sick." He turned the radio up, and we sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

We pulled into the driveway at Charlie's house a few minutes later. We walked to the door together. "I love you." I said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too. More than you will ever know."

"Stay with me?" I asked, not wanting to argue with him, or be alone.

"Always," he reassured me with a smile.

As we lay down together in my bed, I reflected that we may still be at an impasse about our future plans, but at least we were together.

* * *

**There it is! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
